


Marching through the morning, marching through the night

by AvaDay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>На тебе грязные джинсы и футболка с пятнами крови, а завтра твой брат умрет.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marching through the morning, marching through the night

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в середине третьего сезона в 2007ом году.

В пять лет ты считал его супергероем. В десять лет – лучшим братом во всем мире. В пятнадцать тебе нравилось ругаться с ним, обзывая папиным любимчиком. В двадцать лет ты старался думать о нем как можно реже. В двадцать пять... в двадцать пять лет ты лежишь на кровати в каком-то придорожном мотеле. На тебе грязные джинсы и футболка с пятнами крови, а завтра твой брат умрет. На потолке десятки узких зеркал, мимо ваших окон медленно проезжает машина (ты напрягаешься), и этого света хватает, чтобы отражение выдало круги у тебя под глазами. Рядом с тобой лежит Дин. Его рука перекинута через твою грудь. Тебе не хочется считать минуты, превращать их в секунды. Закрываешь глаза. Представляешь, как он войдет в тебя – вначале подготовит пальцами (ты любил его пальцы), как дотянется до брошенной на пол куртки и достанет смазку. Представляешь его лицо, когда ты начнешь двигаться под ним. Знаешь, что будет быстро шептать твое имя – сэммисэммисэмми – и неровно дышать тебе в шею. Что кончит лишь после того, как несколькими рывками твердой ладони поможет тебе. Твой член напряжен, и ты не собираешься ничего делать. Дин спит рядом, и у вас осталось девятнадцать часов.


End file.
